My Kingdom For a Kiss Upon His Shoulder
by Cute-Freckles
Summary: 'I need to get you out of these wet clothes, baby...',Hermione whispers. He's thin, with pale, porcelain skin,and freckles everywhere. He's simply heavenly. She presses her legs together,aching with desire. She loves him so much she feels like crying...


_The title to this Story was inspired by the Jeff Buckley song 'Lover you should have come over'._

The rain is heavy on the Hogwarts Grounds and the lake is over flowing. He is there, in the middle of the forest. His flaming red hair is drenched, the rain allowing you to see through his white shirt. You bite your lip, pressing your legs together as you take in the outline of his thin torso. You wonder if it's freckled. A moan escapes your lips as you feel yourself getting soaked- and its nothing to do with the rain. He notices you staring and tells you to come over, so you do.

You don't know where your boldness has come from, but the minute you reach him, you kiss him. Pressing your mouth desperately onto his full, wet, inviting lips. You silently thank the Lord as he kisses back, your arms wrapping around his neck and hands tangling in his hair. You end up pulling him down on to the forest floor, and you hear yourself moaning, eliciting a groan from the boy in your arms as you take his bottom lip between your teeth and suck. Your tongue slips past his lips, exploring hidden territory as he does the same. It moves in and out slowly, then faster until your practically fucking his perfect mouth. His hands are on your waist, and you feel like you've died and gone to heaven. One of your hands is still is his hair while the other glides down his back, caressing an exposed bit of flesh as his shirt rides up. His skin is so soft and slippery. You want more...you want so much more of him...

You pull his waist closer. You just can't hold back. You allow both of your hands to cup his bum, each one gently squeezing a buttock, making him groan deliciously. You loose all sense of time an place - the only thing in the world is Ron. All you can see is his gorgeous face, the outline of his body through his drenched clothes. All you can hear are his delicious moans, all you can feel is his smooth skin and his plush lips pressed against your own. His sweet taste and scent drive you crazy. He is everything you have ever wanted and he's here, entwined with you in the forbidden forest in the pouring rain. It's too much as the heat at your centre over powers you and thick juices are spilling from your cunt. You moan his name as you mount him, straddling his lap and wrapping your arms around him again as your hips begin to move and you slowly start grinding him. The pressure _right there _on your centre feels divine and you gasp his name in pleasure as you pull him in for another kiss. After a few moments, however, he breaks free...

'Ron what's wrong?' you exclaim in disappointment. Your still on top of him, determined not to let him get away. You stare into his big blues eyes before your gaze takes in his adorable red hair which is sticking up in places, messed up from where your hands had been. You feel like you could watch him forever. You take in his milky complexion, the peppering of freckles, his peachy lips, his rosy cheeks. God he is _so_ cute.

'Are you wet yet Hermione?' he asks innocently. You can't speak for a moment. You just stare. Is it some kind of trick question? You become aware of your legs wrapped around him and your dripping cunt. It aches for him as your hungry eyes take him in...your hips rock on him, grinding him. He gasps and you can't help but smile and say 'What do you think baby? Just looking at you makes me wet'.

He laughs his gorgeous laugh and you grind him harder. He feels like heaven, tucked safely in between your legs. He's a perfect fit. Sometimes you feel like after you were born, God realised that there was only one boy you could ever love, and so six months later he made Ron for you. He sent down a little angel from the skies, into the arms of Mrs Weasley, who kept him until he was old enough for you to take him, and make love to him with all the passion and tenderness that was locked in your heart, just for him.

'Baby...I want you', you whisper as you roll your hips onto him slowly. You stare at him, enchanted as he bites his lower lip. Your moaning loudly - perhaps too loudly, but you don't care and simply tighten your grip on him. This cheeky redhead your holding is everything. He's your baby boy and its taking every bit of your strength not to rip his clothes off and fuck him hard in broad daylight. You feel yourself close as you thrust yourself onto him, sighing desperately 'Oh Ron...you're so...baby...you're going to make me cum...'

'No not yet 'Mione!' He urges you, 'I've got a better idea!'

Your heart skips a beat as your eyes travel to his hardness, straining against his trousers. He's gorgeous. Your fingers automatically work on undoing his fliers, but again he stops you. 'What is it now baby?, you sigh impatiently. 'Don't you want to be inside me?'. You cup his face in your hands, licking your lips as you whisper lovingly, 'You amaze me, did you know that?' You can't stop gazing at him. The rain is gushing down faster now, as are the thick juices flowing from your cunt. Your eyes wander to the water trickling down your boy's neck, and you can't help but whimper. You're so wet for him that your slipping and sliding clumsily. You kiss his neck softly, your mouth eventually reaching his adorable, flushed ears. Its too much and you can't help but whimper 'Ron baby! Do you know what you do to me? You shouldn't keep a lady waiting, did you know that baby? Especially when the lady loves you _this _much' You bounce on him gently, treating him with care and tenderness, making it clear how much you need him. You both start moaning loudly and you can't stop watching him. You can't stop loving him. Glad that he seems to have forgotton whatever the earlier problem was, you start unbuttoning his shirt, but again he grabs your hands to stop you. _Why _is he doing this? Not being able to see him properly is torture. To have him in your arms like this but not be able to put him inside you is too much to bear. 'Ron what _is _it?', you cry, confused and aching for him. When he merely blushes and lowers his gaze, you carry on, 'Talk to me darling. Whats wrong? You _know _how wet I am, and I can feel that your hard, baby. You feel _gorgeous.', _you whisper as you let your hand stroke him slowly through his trousers, eliciting a moan from him. You smile, delighted at his response, and try again: 'At least let me take your pants off baby...I want to ride you so badly...'

He grins and looks up at you. 'I know you do 'Mione! And I want that too! But do you just want to ride my cock?' He's blushing more than ever now, and talking dirty, making you even wetter as you gaze at him tenderly. 'I mean...', he continues, 'What about my face?'

Now your the one blushing. Is he serious? You'd thought about it, of course you had, but only in deepest darkest corner of your mind... it was secret-not be shared with any living soul, especially not the boy in question. You stare at his flushed face and his full lips as he licks them. You hands get lost in his hair as you whimper and grind him a little more before saying, 'I _need _to get you out of these wet clothes, baby...'

Before long your both stripped bare. He's thin with pale, porcelain skin, and freckles everywhere. He's not at all hairy, just a few adorable red curls around his pink cock. He's simply heavenly. You stare at each other for what feels like hours. You press your legs together, your cunt _aching _with desire. You feel like you're going to cum from looking at him- you just can't hold on any longer. You can't just stand there, you need to touch him, hold him, get him inside you...

But just as you reach for him, Ron wordlessly guides you over to a tree, leaning you against the trunk. He seems quite determined, and your more than happy to oblige. You open your legs, and he kneels before you, dipping his head down and placing his mouth at your opening- tentatively, gently. You feel his tongue move inside you. In and out, licking your clit up and down as you scream out with pleasure 'RON! OH RON!' You push your hips towards him and look down. The sight of Ron's plush lips and his hot, juicy tongue licking and exploring your cunt is the hottest thing you have ever seen. You put your hand on his head, grabbing his soft hair while your other hand squeezes your full breasts, massaging your nipples, which are hard with arousal. You moan his name over and over as Ron continues to thrust his tongue in and out of you, faster and faster, your wet juices dripping down his freckled face. 'Oh Ron! Oh baby...don't stop...' you cry, bucking your hips towards him and pulling him closer...

'Hermione! HERMIONE! Hello! Earth to Hermione!'

You jump slightly, startled to be interrupted by your best friend. 'Harry! What...what's going on?'

'Talk about daydreaming!', Harry laughs, 'You looked like you were in another world then!'

You were. But now you've been brought back to earth with a thud. Its 5pm and you're sitting in the corner of very packed Gryffindor common room.

'Ron will be down in a minute, he's just gone to the Owlery to find Pig' Harry informs you, cleaning his glasses. 'I thought we could all go down to Hagrid's?'

'Yeah...sure...fine', you mumble, getting up carefully as you feel your soaking knickers stick to you. 'I think I'll just go up to the dorm for a minute and change my jeans'

'Cool', Harry says as you walk away, praying that you haven't left a wet patch on the chair.

Once you reach the dormitory you lock the door, grateful not to find Parvarti and Lavender there. You stand at the window for a moment, eyes travelling over the dark grounds. There is a candle burning in nearly every window of the castle, each one like a little star. Your eyes settle absent mindedly on a group of third years messing around on the astronomy tower. You close the curtains and for some reason you feel like crying.

You love him so much it hurts. And while you mostly tell yourself you can deal with it, every so often you feel sick. He's your best friend. Why can't you just see him as a brother, as you do Harry? Why does it have to be so difficult? Surely, you think to yourself, you _should _be like brother and sister? Afterall you've know each other since you were kids! You're always mothering him and he looks up to you. Infact, when you put it like that, he's almost like a _little _brother.

BUT I LOVE HIM, you tell yourself, frowning as you lean against the wall. The truth is, you've never had such un-brotherly feelings towards any living soul. But that's nothing to be ashamed of. Its not sick. Its beautiful. He's your baby and whether he knows or not, whether he cares, whether or not he will ever actually be yours, nothing is going to stop you wanting him.

Your press your legs together, and find that your still wet and sticky. If you don't get some release now, your worried about what will happen when you see Ron downstairs, sit with him at Hagrid's, having to look into his fresh, innocent face as he chats away, oblivious to your fantasies. You don't know if you could even look at him. No, you must touch yourself _now._ You look to the door. Parvati and Lavender have probably gone to see Padma, and if their usual girlie chats are anything to go by, they won't be back for hours. Before you can stop yourself, you've performed a silencing charm on the door knob and taken off your robes, jeans and soaking knickers. Kneeling on your four poster bed, you spread your legs and moan Ron's name as you insert your fingers into your dripping folds. You pump yourself steadily, arching your back. You think about Ron's face, Ron's lips and groan unashamedly with pleasure, pumping yourself faster. Your full breasts bounce up and down as your thrusts become deeper, and as you picture your boy naked, lying on the forest floor and ready to be loved, thick juices spill down your hand and your nipples harden with arousal. In one swift movement you remove your bra, letting your free hand squeeze your rounded breasts and rub your nipples. You throw your head back, the bed creaking with the force of your movements as you continue to impale yourself. 'Baby...I love you', you whimper, in between loud moans of 'Ron!', riding your fingers and sending yourself over the edge as you close your eyes, dreaming of his exposed milky skin, his freckles, his blue eyes, his sweet taste, the smell of his hair...'Ron!' you cry out, so in love with him that you're on the verge of tears. 'Ron... you're making me cum...Baby...I love you'.

And you cum. HARD. Screaming his name and riding your own fingers, clinging onto a bed post for support. Your sheets are soaking and your hands are dripping. Anyone who saw you right now might think you were positively filthy. But your anything but that. You're in love with the boy of your dreams. And to gain pleasure in the act of true love is the most sweet, blissful, tender and pure delight to be found.

He is your world. Your one and only baby. He can change the weather- make it rain, make it snow. The closer you get to making him yours, the nicer the day is...You want to take him away to a better world than this one, wrap him up and take care of him. Treat him like the prince that he is, the prince that for some bizarre reason he doesn't realise he is and just_ love him._

There is a knock at the door. 'Hermione Granger, how long does it take to change your jeans?' comes Ginny's cheery voice, 'Harry and my brother have been waiting for you for half an hour!'

You laugh out loud. 'Well you tell Harry and that brother of yours I'll be down in _one _minute'

As you hear Ginny walk down the stairs, you can't help but smile as you look forward tonight, when you can get into bed and think about him again. As for now, the thought of seeing him downstairs excites you, the familiar happy butterflies in your tummy going crazy.

It's never over.


End file.
